iCrystal
by manic221
Summary: Something is going on between Carly and Freddie and Sam doesn't like it so she decides to create an internet persona to dig up the dirt on a particular tech producer. Rated T for minor language. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

** iCrystal**

**Disclaimer: We do not own iCarly**

**AN: Hey everyone new story(which has been sat on my computer for at least 6 months)! This story I am going to be Co-Writing with ScifiChick and it should be fun just a quick note Sam's thoughts during the Chatting sessions will be in **_**italics. **_**I Like i've stated in my profile this story is actually on extended hiatus because SciFiChick is having a break from FF so i thourght maybe if posted it too see what the impressions are like she might come back. C+C is also welcome. please enjoy.**

I was late for school like usual. Carly and Freddie had left without me. 'Don't I just have wonderful friends?' I thought to myself as I walked through doors of Ridgway High.  
>That's when I saw my two best friends making out. Yeah you heard right. Carly Shay and Fredweird Benson were making out in front of my locker; where everyone could see and they didn't even tell me they were dating.<p>

Yeah sure I figured from what I saw the night before at the Groovy Smoothie, but still no one told me. I thought we told each other everything; guess that's only when it comes to me and Freddie. I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't jealous. Now hurt and slightly disgusted, yes but not jealous.

As I saw it I had two choices either I could stand there and watch them until they saw me or say something mean and insensitive. I of course picked the latter.

"Wow! Look everyone, hell has finally frozen over! Carly and Fredweird are dating!" I said making sure everyone including Carly and Freddie heard me.  
>I watched them as they jumped apart and looked at me with stunned expression on their faces.<p>

"Sam… We, uh…" Carly tried to start but didn't seem to be able to form her words right.

"Save it. What happened to 'we tell each other everything'? I guess that's only when it comes to me and Freddie!" I said as I pushed passed them to get to my locker.

"Sam come on. We were going to tell you." Freddie said trying smooth things over. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Yeah right. I know what you were doing. You thought I would make fun of you or whatever. Though that maybe true you still should have told me. I think the words you used Carly were 'no matter what'!"

I finished stuffing my books into my bag and push passed them both and walked to my first class.

After school I went straight home before Carly and Freddie could catch me. On the way I concocted a scheme to get Freddie to tell me all his secrets so I could hurt him as much he had hurt me.

The plan was simple; I made a fake email under a fake name. So I could talk with Frederly online without him knowing it was me.  
>So once I finished making the account and everything I just needed to invite Fredwina to chat. Okay so I signed onto my 'new' email and went to the IM part so I could add Fredwad's username.<p>

"Freddie 9…" I mumble to myself as I typed his username in. 'Couldn't think of anything more original could ya Fredifer?'

"Friend request, friend requests… Ah!" I again said to myself. Hey, it helps me concentrate.

After a few seconds Freddie finally accepted so one of those annoying screens popped up.

'Yes! He fell for it.' I thought to myself as I invited him to chat.

**Devilschick:** Hey, how are ya?

**Freddie 9:** Hi, I'm good thanks

**Freddie 9:** I'm sorry but do I know you?

**Devilschick:** No you don't know me sorry, Sam told me to add you said you  
>were a nice guy.<p>

**Freddie 9:** Oh okay that's cool, So how are you?

'Oh my god! This is the best; the dweeb is totally buying it! This is so awesome  
>I don't know why I didn't do this sooner.' I thought victoriously.<p>

**Devilschick:** I'm okay thanks for asking. =D

**Freddie 9:** So your Sam's friend? How'd you guys meet?

'Oh crap, something I haven't thought about. Think Sam, think!' I was trying to rack my brain for an explanation and then I thought of it.

**Devilschick:** Oh Sam and I go back way back

**Devlischick:** We met when she came to Florida on vacation we were like twelve I think. She's awesome.

**Devilschick:** Oh btw the names Crystal. Sam told me yours is Fredward?

'Oh I'm good!' i shouted to no one in particular.

**Freddie 9:** Uh, Freddie yeah. Crystal? That's beautiful.

**Devilschick:** And thank you and yours is… unique.

**Freddie 9:** Yeah well it's a family name but I like to be called Freddie.

**Devilschick:** Ok I'll keep that in mind lol.

**Devilschick:** Oh sorry! I have to go.

**Devilschick:** It was nice chatting with you. We should do it again soon. BYE! Xxx

**Freddie 9:** yeah okay I'm looking forward to it. :P bye!

'Wait, did Freddie just say he was looking forward to chatting with me again? Wow, never thought that would happen. OH MY GOD Sam he's not talking about you. He's talk about Crystal. And why do I care anyways? It's just Fredweird. Puckett, why do you suddenly feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Oh my god! I gave Freddie three kisses before I bailed. What the hell? Wait a minute, Sam you need to cool down everything's ok Freddork doesn't know it's you, he thinks you're Crystal. Yeah it didn't mean anything it was all about building her character.' I was freaking out in my head; thinking about all ramifications of my previous sign off. 'Or was it?' A little voice said in the back of my head that was pissing me off. 'Arrg shut up brain all this thinking hurts and you're making me do an awful lot of it. It meant nothing! Now that's that. I'm going to find me some ham and a new book.'

**AN: Ok my chapter done, now it's time to pass the baton on too Scifichick so wish her luck everyone and leave me your feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Scifichick07 here! I just wanted to tell you guys how much fun manic221 and I are having writing this iCarly fic. We hope that y'all are having as much fun reading it as we are writing it. PLEASE review! It's not that hard and it means the world to us. =D**

Freddie's POV.

After Crystal signed off I did too, just then I got a text from Carly.

_Carly: Have you talked to Sam yet? _

I sighed contemplating everything that had happened in the previous 24 hours.

_Me: No, but I'm starting to get worried now. I mean the girl can only go so long without ham. _

_Carly: What've we done Freddie? She's our best friend and we didn't even tell her we're together. What are we gonna do?_

Instead of texting her back I just walked across the hall. I thought it would be better to talk with her face to face.

I knocked on the door; I knew so well and waited for Carly to open it, though instead it was Spencer.

"Hey. Spence." I said glumly and walked in without waiting for him to invite me in.

"Hey, Fredo Sam still ignoring you guys?" Spencer asked me as I walked over to my girlfriend and sat next to her at the counter.

"Yep." I said in response.

"It's all fault. I should have told her last night. I could have called, texted her or something. She's my best friend and I didn't even tell her I had a boyfriend!"

I turned to her trying to make her feel less guilty.

"Hey, she's my friend too, I had just as much responsibility to tell her as you."

We both sat silent for a moment, thinking about what we should do. Then I realized that the only way we could fix this was to go and find her so we could talk face to face.

"Come on." I said standing up from my seat.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked surprised by my sudden movement.

"We're going to find Sam." I told her with determination in my voice. She grabbed her bag and followed behind, in silence.

When we finally reached Sam's place I knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

"Sam! Open the door!" I said untactful, still no answer.

So Carly tried, "Please Sam. Open the door. We have to explain." Finally the door opened revealing a very pissed Sam.

"Explain what? That my two best friends thought the best way to tell me they're dating is to make out in front of everyone at school? I think I understand perfectly guys."

While Sam spoke I could feel the guilt growing inside the two of us. We knew what we did was stupid and it hurt her, but we didn't know how to fix it

"Sam you're our best friend and we didn't know how to tell you. We didn't plan on telling you by kissing in the hall way but we can't change that now. Come on, we're really sorry and hope that you can forgive us. Please?" Carly pleaded desperately with Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes and walked back into her apartment leaving the door open. I glanced at Carly to see if it was safe to go in. She sighed and took a step forward so I followed suit.

Once inside Sam turned to us saying, "Guys, I don't care if you're dating. Ok? But what bothers me is you didn't tell me."

Carly chimed in saying, "And we're really sorry Sam."

"Really sorry." I added thinking it might help.

"Look I forgive you. I'm still a little pissed but I'll get over it, like we've said a million times before we're best friends."

Sam smiled and walked over to us and we had one of our very famous, at least to us, group hugs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**An: Hey manic221 here and this is my chapter please read and review it means the world to both me and scifichick07. If you won't do it for me do it for her. J**

*Sam's POV*

Our hug didn't last very long. I was still incredibly pissed at the two of them, but mostly at Carly. I mean after she made such a big deal over me and Freddie not telling her about the kiss. Yet she thought it was okay for her to keep secrets from me. I don't care who you are, that's not cool.

"Something wrong Sam?" Freddie asked me.

'_No nothing's wrong only my two best friend kept what could be the most important thing to happen to our little__group since me and Freddie kissed. Yep everything's just great!' _

"Nope, everything's fine." I lied, which they seemed to buy it.

'_Sam Puckett you're the greatest liar of all time. Crystal will definitely be hitting the__IM tonight.' _I plotted in my head.

"I need something to eat." I announced to my sort-of friends. That's right, they just earned a strike on a system I just made up without telling them. '_Sam Puckett you're a total genius!' _

I rummaged through the fridge looking for something to eat. I was about to give up when I found a piece of cold fried chicken. '_Don't know how long that's been there, but it doesn't smell or taste funny. That's edible to me!'_

I walked through the kitchen and into my living room where I found the nub and Carly making out on my coach.

'_I watched TV on that thing! That's a lie I don't, but I might one day! That's strike two my friends. Freddie and Carly you're working your way down a system you don't even know about, very quickly.'_

"Guys, gross!" I shouted at them in the vain hope they'd stop. They ignored me, which means it was time for drastic measures; glass, water, their heads I think you know where I'm going with this. What you don't? Look it up!

"What was that for?" Carly screamed pealing her lips away from Fredweird.

"I'm just looking out for my best friend. You might catch something." I said sarcastically which earned me a glare from the nub in question.

"Like what?" Carly asked, she obviously thought I was kidding.

"Like the crazy disease his mom has. I hear it's very contagious." I told Carly matter-of-factly trying to stifle my laughter. Carly just giggled and Freddie, well he just rolled his eyes in that cute way which... Wait a minute did I just call Freddie cute? He most definitely is not cute!

"Anyway, I guess me and Freddie should be going. I told Spencer we wouldn't be gone too long." Carly said smiling at me before standing and quickly hugging me. She let go before I could hug her back so I just smiled at her hoping it didn't look as fake as it was.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." I told them. I was about to turn around and head to my room when I caught a glimpse of Freddie's amazing brown eyes. I tried to tell myself they weren't that amazing, but nothing worked I couldn't stop staring.

Freddie turned away and finally my body was my own. I swear if Freddie was any closer and I wasn't so darn lazy I'd totally punch him for whatever he just did to me.

I ran up to my room slamming my door behind me. Something about Freddie and Carly was totally rubbing me the wrong way recently, I couldn't really explain why.

I plopped down on my bed pressing the on button on my laptop it's so slow I tapped the mouse pad impatiently waiting for the damn thing to load. I needed to talk to Freddie, as Crystal of course I smirked at myself as the computer finally started up. I clicked my IM icon and smiled as I typed in 'Crystals username and password'

Username: DevilsChick

Password: FreddieSucksEggs

'_Fredweiner was online great let's get this thing started__.'_ I thought to myself double-clicking his name so his IM window opened.

DevilsChick: Hey Dude, How's things?

'_Gosh I'm so good at this, Sam Puckett you should be an actress.__'_

Freddie9: Hi, I'm okay thanks. You?

DevilsChick: A little pissed but I'll be fine.

Freddie9: How come?

DevilsChick: It's nothing really my two best friends lied to me.

'_Let's see if you figure that one__out Freddork.'_

Freddie9: Best friends shouldn't lie to each other. Are you sure there really your best friends?

'_Wow Freddie never had you down for a Hypocrite.'_

DevilsChick: it hurts they'd lie but they apologised so I'm sure everything will be fine

Freddie9: Yeah I'm sure it will be fine.

DevilsChick: So enough about that, do you have a girlfriend.

Freddie9: Yeah I do, why?

DevilsChick: awww that sucks Sam was showing me some pictures I think you're really cute.

Freddie9: Thanks, I'm sorry.

Freddie9: Hey g2g. Bye!

_-Freddie9 went offline-_

"_Now I've got him. This is gonna be more fun than I thought." I said sitting back taking a swig of my soda._

"_This will be Sam Puckett's greatest prank of all time!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of FanFiction, scifichick07 here. I am so excited about this fic. Me and manic are having so much fun writing this together and we hope you have as much reading it. Please read and review. They mean SO much I can't even tell you. :D**

*Freddie's POV*

"What was that about?" I thought taken aback by Crystal saying that she thought I was cute. I mean come on. That was just weird, right?

Anyways, I leaned back in my desk chair and saw a picture of me and Carly from last Christmas. I had mistletoe hanging over her head while I kissed her check. She had had a cute little expression on her face which made me smile.

"I bet you never thought we'd ever be together for real, huh?" I said as if she was actually there.

Just then I got a text from Carly.

Carly: _Hey, baby! What ya doin?_

I smiled at this.

Me: _Nothing just thinking about you. How about you?_

Carly: _Same here. You want to come over and hangout? Sam won't be here for awhile so we can…_

I didn't think twice before bolting out of my room, through my apartment and into the small hallway between mine and Carly's apartments. I didn't knock I just walked straight in.

She was sitting on the couch in a cute little navy dress and red flat shoes.

"Hey." I said coolly sliding down next to her wrapping my arm lovingly around her shoulders. I leaned in and kissed her softly; though only for a moment and pulled away smiling. She let go of my waist and leaned back next to me, smiling contently.

We had been watching TV for a little while when the door swung open. "Hey, Carls. Nub." Sam said as she made her way through the apartment to the kitchen and then of course the refrigerator.

"Hey, guys!" Sam said with full mouth, still rummaging through Carly's fridge.

I watched as Sam emerged from the kitchen with some leftover fried chicken bucket in her arms and a soda in her hand.

She plopped down at the counter watching us quietly.

Just then Carly got a text from someone. "Hey, it's from Spencer! He said to meet him at the junk yard. He needs my help for something. You guys can hang out here while I'm gone if you want."

Carly stood up then leaned down and gave me a soft and brief kiss. I smiled into it. I also couldn't help but see Sam's face as we pulled apart.

I couldn't tell if she was going to throw up or her head was going to explode. Either way I was very satisfied with myself.

"Bye Sam, see you guys later!" She said as she disappeared behind the door.

I turned to Sam whose back was to me now and said, "Hey, what's up with your friend Crystal?"

"What do you mean?" Sam said without turning around. I walked over to her and sat down.

"She has been IMing me and she said I was cute."

"What's your problem dork? Can't accept compliments?" Sam spat at me, why was she so angry? I mean it's not like it was her who called me cute.

"No it's not that it's just… well it's just a little strange that's all, I don't really know her." I explained… badly.

She had the strangest look in her eyes like I'd offended her family or something wow she was acting strange, you'd think after all this time I'd understand the two girls I spend countless hours with but _no_.

"If you don't like it I'll tell her to stop IMing you or something." Sam said, glaring at me.

"No, no that's okay besides I kinda like her and I would like to get to know her." I told Sam smiling to myself.

"Awesome I'm sure she likes you to." Sam told me looking at me like she knew all too well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Sam's POV)**

**A/N Hey all manic here again coming at ya with another chapter for iCrystal please review... remember reviews are the best thing since sliced bread just do it. This chapter continues straight after chapter**** 4**** hope you guys enjoy.**

**-Disclaimer i don't own iCarly-**

I stared at Freddie for a moment expecting him to shout _"Ha it's you, your crystal" _but no he just smiled at me with that cute little grin. Freddie you're such an idiot.

I smiled my plan was going perfectly. Freddie was slowly warming up to Crystal and soon I'll be able to make your life hell again Fredward.

I was about to say something when Carly walked back through the door when she realised there was silence she frantically looked from me to Fredward and back to me again.

"Freddie are you okay? Sam what did you do?" Carly said glaring at me. Carly Shay was glaring at me seriously what was this world coming too.

"I'm fine babe. Sam didn't do anything we just ran out of stuff to say." Freddie said to Carly: which was just slightly sickening to me.

"Like, what kind of stuff?" Carly asked us suspiciously, what was this some sort of police investigation?

Freddie gave me a look that meant don't say anything about what we _really_ talked about, usually I would have just blurted it out, especially if Freddie didn't want it out; however, I was in a good mood and revealing Crystal would ruin everything. (I've used the Pseudonym before and Carly knew it.)

"Oh, you know iCarly stuff." I made up hoping she wouldn't question us on what we had discussed without her.

"Cool because I was thinking about the show too, Sam I think we will have tech time with Freddie tonight." She suggested looking at me carefully.

"No! No! No! Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean our stance on Tech Time with Techno-dork over there should change!" I practically screamed at my best friend.

Carly looked taken aback by my outburst and clearly spent a couple of minutes readying herself to give it second chance.

"I know Sam it's stupid but we have a gap that we can't fill and just maybe we could give it another shot." She said smiling.

"Guys, I'm right here you know!" Freddie exclaimed to get are attention.

"Shut-up!" me and Carly said in unison Freddie was about to leave when Spencer burst into the room with a box of junk; which, I assumed was from the junkyard him and Carly had been at.

"Fine then will end the show early we'll say we have studying to do or there's an all night marathon of girly cow we can't miss." I said firing off random excuses.

"Oh look there actually is an all night marathon of girly cow." Carly giggled pointing at the TV guide.

"Then it's settled no tech time with Freddie instead we end early for girly cow. Problem solved!" I concluded I knew she wouldn't fight anymore I had won, I smiled _Me: 1 Freddie: 0 _

"Whatever I'll see you guys later for iCarly. Mom wants me back for baking lessons or something." Freddie said rolling his eyes sometimes I felt bad for the kid. I mean seriously who takes there sixteen year old son to baking lessons?

I stood watching Carly read through her silly cue cards for the one hundredth time tonight while Freddie readied the camera.

Freddie smiled and said, "Ok guys, in 5... 4... 3... 2" and pointing at us signalling for the show to begin, he so weird I smiled inwardly.

"I'm Carly!" Carly exclaimed energetically.

"And I'm Sam!" I exclaimed with just as much energy as she had.

"And this is **iCarly!**" We screamed in unison.

The rest of the show was general iCarly fun times, we had a little bit of random dancing which Gibby interrupted dancing topless and taking the limelight of us Carly let Freddie speak quickly about some techno mumbo jumbo which I didn't really care about and then we ended the show.

"Good show guys" Freddie said winking in my direction.

"Thanks" Carly and I shouted in unison I may even have flashed Freddie a warm smile just because I felt like it.

"Girly Cow time!" I screamed Freddie rolled his eyes he hated Girly Cow he called it lame but he usually but up with it.

We sat up and watched girly cow all night at some point we fell asleep and I ended up leaning on Freddie the boy was like a freaking magnet I swear whenever we fall asleep I end up leaning on that boy! What is wrong with me! I mean he feels warm and his slight breathing is really peaceful.

I'm not saying I like Freddie but he deserves way better than Carly all she's done is hurt him and yet she still gets the red hot Benson loving, what am I thinking? He's my best friend's boyfriend, He's my best friend...

**AN: Hey Guys! I just want to make something clear here THIS IS THE ****FINAL**** PREWRITTEN CHAPTER which basically means there's nothing else I have written anything and neither has SciFichick, i'm currently concentrating on iNeed You but i will try and write new chapters for this if you guys want me too : )**


End file.
